Closure
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: When something horrible happens, we need closure so we don't end up punishing ourselves for it. We need closure, so we can move on without any burden upon our hearts.


**CLOSURE**

Jinx wore a worried expression as she came down to the tower's common room. She had a lot of questions on her mind since her talk with Draco just minutes ago. What could he mean when he said that? He couldn't be serious, could he? There was no way he could be capable of such a thing, right? Even if the Zodiac War demanded that only one Knight survived in the end, Draco would not do something so horrible, would he?

She needed answers and since she wouldn't be getting them from Draco, she would go to another source. She looked around and saw the Titans just hanging out. She spotted Cyborg and Beast Boy playing videogames with Terra cheering on her boyfriend. Robin and Starfire were in the kitchen, the Boy Wonder teaching her how to cook Earth food. However, Raven and Shadowcobra weren't around and neither was Pluto.

She knew just who to talk to first. She exited the common room with a serious need to know the truth.

She arrived at Pluto's room and swallowed. She hoped that nothing exploded when she knocked on his door. He used his room as his lab and he was probably working on something like one of his experiments or building one of his (disastrous) inventions. She tapped her knuckles against the surface of the door. She heard shuffling, like tools being dropped and then kicked about, as the sound of footsteps approached the door.

She stepped back as the door slid open and Pluto revealed himself. He seemed to have been busy when she showed up so he asked, "Yeah?"

"Can we talk? It's about Draco," she told him.

"The kid? What about?" he questioned.

"He told me something on the roof…"

* * *

"_I ran away because I killed my brother," Draco confessed._

* * *

Pluto gaped at her silently.

"Is it true?" Jinx asked.

"He told you that?" Pluto replied.

"Is it true?" she repeated.

"Look, it really isn't my place to tell and…"

"Is it true?" she raised her voice, causing him to flinch.

"In a way, it is," Shadowcobra said as he came out of nowhere to answer Jinx's question. Pluto was used to this and even Jinx to an extent.

Jinx couldn't believe it. "There's no way he could…"

"Draco didn't directly kill him," Shadowcobra. "He was there when it happened and was the indirect cause of his death."

"What happened?" Jinx asked.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed and opened up his wallet to take out a picture. It was a photograph of the man he admired, and killed. "Nii-san…" He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Gomen…"

Knock. Knock.

He quickly hid the picture and put his wallet away. "Come in," he answered and the door slid open to reveal Jinx. "Jinxy-chan…"

"It wasn't your fault," she told him. He blinked, confused. Then he realized what she meant.

"So, they told you," Draco concluded.

"Shadow did," she confirmed. "Draco, you didn't kill him."

"I might as well have," he replied. "I was there, I could've done something, but I froze and he died because I hesitated."

"But you didn't kill him…"

"It's the same thing! I couldn't protect him! I killed him!" he snapped. He sobbed, "He…he died protecting me."

Jinx strode over and sat down on the bed, looping her arms around him. He cried, head down, shoulders shaking. He'd tried to get over his brother's death, but the memories always resurfaced.

"I don't think he blames you," she told him.

"We'll never know then, will we?"

* * *

"A séance?" Raven cocked an eyebrow. Jinx had called everyone over to the common room. They sat in a circle on the floor as she instructed. Draco wasn't sure but Jinx was determined.

"Yes, to call on the spirit of Draco's brother," Jinx explained.

"His brother?" Starfire blinked. "I did not know Friend Draco had a brother."

"Sworn brother," Shadowcobra clarified. "His name was Tazuka Mizuki and…"

"I killed him," Draco finished. The eyes of the ones who did not know the story stared at him.

Shadowcobra corrected, "Actually, he died protecting Draco. However, Draco still thinks it was his fault."

"It is!"

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Jinx spoke, "It's not important right now. Come on, let's begin."

The lights had been turned off and a single candle stood in the centre of their circle to provide light (and atmosphere).

"This doesn't have any scientific basis," groused Pluto.

"Just hold hands, mutt," Shadowcobra ordered.

Jinx began the ritual as she instructed, "Close your eyes, and do not let go." They all did. "Alright, here we go."

Raven cracked an eye open and asked, "Have you ever done this before?"

"How else did you think I got perfect grades on all my written exams back in the HIVE?" Jinx answered, grinning cheekily. "Now, just shut up and let me do the talking." Raven rolled her eyes before closing them. Jinx knew the occult like the back of her hand. Of course, because she was a witch. It was within her territory.

"Now, Tazuka Mizuki. We call onto thee to come from the beyond. If you are here, show us a sign," Jinx spoke. Nothing happened. She tried again, "Tazuka Mizuki, I call onto thy spirit to come forth. If you are present, give us a sign of your existence." Still nothing.

"Nii-san…" Draco murmured.

"Nothing is happening," Beast Boy said, feeling a little disappointed.

Cyborg shushed him.

And then, all of a sudden...Draco's cell phone rang.

This caused the Titans to jump and let go of each other's hands.

"Sorry," Draco apologized and he took out his cell phone. His eyes went wide as he saw the name on the Caller ID. "Masaka…"

"What?" Robin asked.

"It's…but it can't be…it's not possible," Draco whispered, staring at the name on the Caller ID.

The name on the Caller ID was…Tazuka Mizuki.

He put the phone against his hear and answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ryuki-kun, hello_," a gentle voice spoke from the other end, a very familiar voice.

"Nii…san…" Draco couldn't believe it. It was Tazuka's voice. "How…?"

"_Ask that cute girlfriend of yours. I knew you had a unique taste in girls but she's beyond unique."_

"Nii-san…" Tears began to fall from Draco's green eyes. "Nii-san, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let you die. I'm so sorry…"

"_It's alright, Ryuki-kun. You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault. It was just my time to go_."

"But…you died because…"

"_I chose to protect you, Ryuki-kun. I chose to sacrifice myself to save you. That's what brothers do. We look out for one another_. _So please, stop blaming yourself for my death and move on. It's time you forgave yourself, Ryuki-kun."_

"Nii-san…"

"_You're alive and you have people who love you. Live on, for me_."

Then the line went dead.

"Nii-san! NII-SAN!" Draco cried into the phone. He tried to call back but instead got a voice message which informed him that the number he was calling was no longer in service. He dropped his arms to his side, crying.

"Baby, are you okay?" Jinx asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arms about her, hugging her close, still crying with his face pressed against her shoulder.

"Arigato. Domo arigatou…"

It was a beautiful moment. The Dragon Knight had finally found closure.

**-FIN-**


End file.
